nlsoccerdegrassifandomcom-20200214-history
I`m All In
I`m All In is the 1st episode of season 13 and the 1st overall. it premied January 22 at 8:00 'Summary' Eli Goldsworthy and Imogen Moreno are going off strong but when Eli gets excepted in to a writers college in California, will he go or stay with Imogen? Drew Torres and Bianca Desousa are finnally gonna have sex but when bianca lies about using a pill is bianca pregnet? Clare Edwards and Adam Torres are going on a double date with Alli Bhandari and Dave Turner Guess who shows up and doesnt belive what he see`s. 'Main Plot' Imogen wakes up and hears her alarm clock and hears her phone ring, Caller: '''Guess who '''Imogen: '''Hi Eli hows my lovely man. '''Eli: '''I have the good news and bad news '''Imogen: '''whats the good news first '''Eli: '''I got accepted into the writers college. '''Imogen: '''Eli thats amazing and whats the bad news '''Eli: '''Its in California '''Imogen`s mouth opens and she say`s 'Oh!' Then the theme song plays 'Sub Plot' Clare calls Adam Adam: '''Hey Baby '''Clare: '''Hi so i have to ask you something '''Adam: '''what is it? '''Clare: '''Do u wanna go on our first date with me, you, dave, and alli for the last week before school. '''Adam: Can Drew and Bianca sit at the same resturant because he has to watch me that whole week. Clare: Sure i will tell B see you tommorrow cant wait for our first date. Adam: '''wait i have to tell you something '''Clare: what is it R u breaking up with me Adam: 'No. but its bigge'r than that (he pauses for a moment) My mom is adopting''' another Transgender. ' '''Clare: '''Adam thats amazing when does he arrive? '''Adam: '''The day after our date but can i tell you something personal '''Clare: '''Of course you can silly. '''Adam: '''Drew doesnt want another family member. '''Clare: '''Because he`s transgender. '''Adam: '''Yes then we got into a big fight and thats y he has to watch me. 'Third Plot' '''Bianca and drew are kissing on the couch when bianca says if he`s ready he says did you take a pill.' Bianca: of course i did (she was Lying Drew: then lets do it Drew climbs on top 'of her and they have sex' The next day Bianca takes a pregnacy test Bianca after she found out it said possitive: Holy shit! 'Main Plot' Eli and Imogen meet up at the Dot Imogen: when are you leaving Eli: '''next week '''Imogen: can i go with you Eli: '''i thought you`d never ask '''Imogen: '''Eli so this isnt goodbye '''Eli: '''no but on one condition '''Imogen: i would do anything Eli goes down on one knee and say`s 'will you marry me '''Imogen: '''of course eli Peter to the other customers: Give it up for the new happy couple, dudes and dudetts! 'Sub Plot Adam knock on clare`s door, Clare answers the door. Adam: '''ready for our date '''Clare: Is it okay if jake and jenna come with us Adam: okay sure it will be fun They both leave and go to the Dot for their date. Dave and Alli: '''Hey guys '''Adam and Clare: '''where is Jenna and jake. '''Alli: i think thats him and jenna over there Clare and Alli: Hey Guys Jake: i thought we were gonna carpool the four of us Jenna: '''why dont we just go on in i reserved us a spot. '''Alli: thanks jenna All 6 of them go inside and find their booth When adam sits down he tap`s clare Adam: '''is that fitz '''Clare: '''OMG '''Fitz waves at them but looks shocked at them holding hands. 'Third Plot' Bianca goes to a doctor Doctor: '''well there is definitely something in there '''Bianca: '''so it was right '''Doctor: '''were gonna take some tests and says sit tight. '''Bianca calls Imogen ''' '''Imogen: '''hello '''Bianca: im pregnet Imogen: OMG i am so suprised but i have to go i`ll see you soon Doctor: '''We`ve got the tests back '''Bianca: and Doctor: '''your pregnet '''Bianca: OMG this is really happening 'Sub Plot' Fitz walks over to clare and adam Fitz: '''you two are dating '''Adam: '''yea we r so back off buddy (adam stands up) '''fitz: '''i didnt know you two were lesbo (he chuckles) '''Adam pushes fitz into the wall Clare: '''No adam stop hes gonna hurt you '''Fitz: you heard the fine lady you dont stand a chance against me (he slams adam and adam hits his head) Jake gets out of the booth and puches him in the face. Jenna: 'be careful jake '''Clare: '''adam speak to me please adam wake up '''adam opens his eyes and see`s fitz fighting eli who happens to be there with imogen ' '''Eli: your not welcome hear Fits smashes eli into the table and passes out imogen calls 911 and adam and eli are taken to the hospital. Fitz says he will be back and will get them when they least expect it. 'Main and Sub plots' Clare: '''r u 2 okay '''Adam: '''can we just go home '''Eli: hey guys you know my Fiancee imogen Clare and jenna and alli: fiancee Imogen: '''Hi guys eli lets go home and i`ll pack for you and you can rest. '''The 2 leave and go to Eli`s house Clare: '''adam i`ll get you home and make you some soup '''Alli and Dave: '''were coming to '''Adam: '''thanks guys ugggg it hurts can we go now '''Jenna and Jake: '''feel better '''Alli, Clare, Adam, and Dave go in the car and head to Adam`s house 'Third Plot' Bianca knocks on drew`s door and drew answers Drew: '''oh hey bianca '''Bianca: can we talk outside for a minute. Drew: sure is there something wrong Bianca: i have something really important to tell you and once you hear it i hope you will still wanna be with me. Drew: oh This sounds serious Drew: what is it Bianca: '''promise you wont freak out '''Drew: '''I promise '''Bianca: '''remember when i said i took a pill. '''Drew: you didnt take one Bianca: im so sorry but thats not the big news Drew: what is it Bianca: 'I`m Pregnet 'Main Plot Eli and Imogen are packing their stuff at their houses ''' '''They meet up at the airport Imogen: '''Ready to go cutie '''Eli: of course beautiful They both go on the plane and fly off 'Sub Plot' Mrs Torres:'''I am calling the police (she dials the phone) '''Police: 911 at your service Mrs Torres: '''My son was beat up by a kid name mark fitgerald '''Police: '''we will find him and bring him back to jail again mam '''Clare: '''This is all my fault if i didnt ask him to go on this date this wouldnt of happen '''Alli and Adam: its not your fault Dave: 'he`s just a big transaphobic bully Adam: ik but i am happy to have you guys 'Third Plot Drew: '''you are '''Bianca: yea Drew: r u positive Bianca: '''yes i am i already went to a dotor. '''Drew: so im gunna be a father Bianca: suprise Bianca: please dont leave me Drew: i wont im all in 'Third Plot' Bianca:' '''so im not gonna' go through this alone '''Drew: '''i will be with you every step of the way '''They both smile at eachother and then hug 'Trivia' *This is the first appearance of..... **Adam Torres **Clare Edwards **Eli Goldsworthy **Imogen Moreno **Drew Torres **Bianca Desousa **Mark Fitzgerald **Alli Bhandari **Dave Turner **Jenna Middleton **Jake Martin **Audra Torres. **The Dot